The Joker and the Tree
Authors Note Have you ever gotten that toy you always wanted for Christmas? In my previous Story, I talked about how the toy can destroy you. These 3 short stories are a bit darker. What happens when the toy deceives you? You get so into it that you wish that it were real? Not a Statue Elaine was sitting in the blocky house in the Minecraft world. She loved to babysit and go to other worlds every week. To see a lovely Minecraft Child that plays around the house. Elaine has a boss. His name is Mr. Kane and as matter of fact, she is scheduled to meet his child on Christmas Eve. “What does your child like?” She asked through the phone. “James loves the Circus….a Joker maybe?” the reply came a few minutes later. A Joker? Sounds like a cliche horror movie. “A joker? Sir?” “A Joker” Elaine was confused but she decided to do it. There was a villager in town that was selling Christmas Specials. She stepped onto her porch with Linoleum floor, and walked out into the colorless snow. The Snow delicately covered her pathway as she trotted. She looked all over town with copious amounts of light that could give you schizophrenia if you stared at it for too long. She walked a long stretch of road before she got to the Villager’s shop. She brought 2 emeralds and as despondent as the villager was she traded the jewels for the Joker. Before she left, the Villager stopped her and asked her to take a seat. She did as she was told. The villager opened his mouth and spoke with a voice of the ancients. “Do you know how this idea of the Joker was created?” he asked with a sour breath. Elaine shook her head as “no” “The Joker was once a comedian as you know. He performed for Kings and Queens. They loved him for his humor. But there was one King and Queen that hated him. The King and Queen of Hearts. Along with their Guards Jack and Ace. They ridiculed the Joker. They tricked him into going out into the village and having the villagers throw rotten tomatoes at him. That night, the Joker went to his bathroom, with a knife, Cut out a permanent smile on his face and painting his Lips red. Blood red………………. He Went up to the King and Queen’s bed and murdered them both, execution style. He had an ability to move without a sound because he was trained to be a lithe and comical Joker, until that night he got his hands stained with Blood. The villagers found the King and Queen dead……among the dead were the Jack and Ace of Hearts. With 2 Black Joker Cards. Villagers scrutinized the whole place but wasn’t able to find the murderer. A handful were wrongly executed, and villagers lived in fear.” The villager who handed the Joker to Elaine walked into an office not to be seen for the rest of the day. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, Elaine walked back to her house thinking about what that old villager said. ……………………………………Christmas Eve………………………………………………………… Elaine woke up with the Joker next to her. She went to town to buy a Christmas Tree but she found none that were appealing. She figured that she had to go this year without a tree. However, at the store, she saw this one particular tree. So horribly bent, and torn (It was a Real Tree BTW) However……. The tree It had a Smile…… A Smile, not within the ornaments, but on the tree itself. It looked like it had 2 Eyes. “You want that tree?” The Minecraft clerk asked. “I wanna tell you a little something.” He continued. Another story? What kind of shops are these? But She was too polite and it was the holiday Season. She let the man continue. “This tree was smiling since last week. I don’t know what was inside. But here is a story about this tree. Why is it so bent? Like it was just straight up torn? Why? This same tree was once struck by lightning. It was a few months ago when a woman named Olivia Smythe took refuge under the tree in a rain shower. That was so she can get her umbrella out. But the tree was struck by lightning, and Olivia dodged it. But 7 days later, she died under the same tree by a strike of lightning.” “However, we don’t know why it’s smiling. We once checked, but there was nothing” He finished with that. “I’ll keep that in mind” Elaine said. She went home that day, and Brought the Joker to James. Who was her boss’s Child. But the kid got it and said instantly… “I want him to be real!” he exclaimed. “You really wish that he was real?” Elaine asked. A bit nervous. “I’ll tell you, if you wish at a Christmas Tree at 8:00 PM, your wish may come true!” Mr Kane said. James instantly went upstairs. Elaine saw a flash of light and perplexed at it. She went to see what was going on, but nothing was there. Elaine later went to a Hotel to visit Family for the holidays. She told Mr. Kane, and he actually asked if he and James can stay over. Elaine agreed. Mr. Kane, and James stayed overnight at Elaine’s house. It was 9 PM when Elaine got to the Hotel, when she got a call from Mr. Kane. “Hey thanks for letting my son to wish at your Christmas Tree.” He said. “Also, can I cover up that Joker statue you got? It’s creeping me out a bit.” Elaine started to panic. “SIR, TAKE JAMES AND GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!” She screamed. “Why?” Her boss asked. “I don’t have a Christmas Tree nor a Joker statue!! Someone is in the house…..” Elaine screamed. She waited a few minutes and 3 minutes later, heard the screams of her boss and James. She rushed back to her house. Only to find nothing in any room. The only thing she found were 2 Black Joker Cards on the floor with a note: ' ' Thanks for the Gifts Elaine, you made my Day :))). Also, Thanks for the tree. ~Joker :) Authors note Next Time you get a gift, look at what’s inside. You never know what is in that pretty little box. That little pixelated box in your world. But be careful of what you hear, don’t be like the King, Queen, Jack, and Ace of Hearts. Defying Danger. Until next time……………. ~Blue Category:Horror Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:BlueHeart7693 Category:Stalkers Category:Serial Killers